Navidad del 2014, con los norteamericanos
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: (Primero que nada, perdón por el horrible título, LO SÉ. ) Si, si parece aveces que los problemas no tienen solución y que por eso, debemos privarnos de la felicidad. Que como país, no tengo derecho a tener un segundo de paz. Eso pensaba yo. (POV Mexico )


Tiempo desaparecido de por aquí. He tenido razones muy importantes (a nadie le importa ya se, pero me estoy desahogando) Ni siquiera se como se me dio este fanfic. Pero nació entre ayer y hoy, luego de pensar muchas cosas deprimentes... al fin y al cabo, el fanfic no salio tan deprimente... o eso pienso yo.

Mi salud tampoco era la correcta para escribir...pero escribir es lo que me mantiene medianamente cuerdo. Aunque cada vez sienta que empeoro como escritor. Anyway.

El caso es que me llamó una amiga canadiense que quería un fanfic del nafta trío y nació esta cosita. Si, ella habla español también. Larga historia. Pero está triste de que abandoné mi rol en facebook de Mexico. No pienso volver porque no tiene caso que vuelva.

Oh, estoy publicando esto el mero 24 dia donde my family en vez de estar unida esta discutiendo e incluso me acaban de gritar. No hay convalecencia ni porque debo estar en cama unos días más.

Dejare de aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic. Que espero les guste, me dejen un comentario, un pedido, lo que sea, no muerdo, aunque parezca que si. Y feliz navidad a quienes la celebran.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz. Mexico teóricamente si aunque le cambie el nombre a cada rato.

PD: Pídanle a Santa que Himaruya Sama se apiade y saque otra temporada y de paso a los latinos.

0000000000000000000000000

Ellos hablaban de algunas cosas, algunas que de seguro yo no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero lo bueno de todo eso, era que reían, reían con todo eso y eran felices. O parecían serlo, que es casi lo mismo, ¿no?

Removí mis manos sobre la calida arena en la que estaba sentado. Se sentía justo como la recordaba, las costas de Texas, como olvidarlo. Hoy ya no dolía. Por una simple razón. La triste realidad era que Alfred cuidó y protegió a mis hermanos que se llevó mucho mejor de lo que yo pude haberlo hecho.

Mis labios temblaron, intentando reprimir un gemido de tristeza, pero inevitablemente una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla izquierda.

Estaba "festejando" navidad con mis dos vecinos del norte, eramos, América del Norte celebrando la navidad, literalmente. Pero no es que no quisiera estar con ellos, es que no quería estar con nadie. Ni los ánimos, ni mi situación estaban para andar con fiestas. Sentía como si empezara a odiar la navidad aunque sabía que no era así. Solo estaba sentido, herido, con el corazón dolido, ya lo sé. Lleno de impotencia, pero... ¿no es eso suficiente para que una nación pierda las ganas de todo?

—Mexico... Are you ok?

Le oí preguntar al estadounidense. Maldición. Seguro notó esa marica lágrima... ¿porque no pude reprimirla un poquito más?

Ví como ya traía en manos una guitarra que sacó de quien sabe donde. Y me hizo recordar; el como había llegado hasta aquí.

000000000000000000000000

Me acababa de levantar y lo menos que quería era oír la voz de cierto pendejo al que "aprecio tanto". A penas tallé mis ojos para despejarme un poco, y sentarme sobre la cama, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de mi habitación.

—México. — Y ahí está, esa voz que tanto amo. No es necesario aclarar el sarcasmo. —No hagas planes para hoy. Se que es nochebuena pero, ya te arreglé en donde la vas a pasar.

Si yo ni siquiera recordaba que santo día era hoy. Mi cabeza, sinceramente, no está para eso. Pero para colmo, se tomaba la "delicadeza" de armarme planes que estaba seguro; me iban a desagradar. Me tomé el puente de la nariz con exasperación, no tenía ganas de preguntar, pero lo haría.

—¿Ahora a donde fuiste a meterme, idiota?

—Mexico, respeto. — Primero, respétame tú a mí... —Pasarás navidad y nochebuena con Estados Unidos y Canadá. Es para reforzar los lazos de la Nasta, de Norteamerica pues.

Además de tener que oírlo equivocarse a primera hora del día, que ya era bastante castigo, también venía a darme la interesante noticia de que debía ir a festejar navidades a con esos dos. No es que los odiara ni nada de eso... bien, Alfred si podía ser bastante odioso y desesperante; pero no lo odiaba. A Matthew menos, de hecho me caía bien. Pero el problema no era ese. Muy aparte de que me iba a sentir muy fuera de lugar, de nuevo; (Bendita posición geográfica... ) yo no estaba para fiestas ni convivios. ¿No le había quedado ya bastante claro a ese pendejo copetes?

—No estoy para fiestas... ya lo sabes.

—No vine a preguntarte, es una orden. Soy el presidente. — Yo soy el país... —Acata lo que digo.

Y así el hijo de puta, se fue. No es como si esperara más de él tampoco. Él no acató mi orden cuando le exigí no mandar al senado ciertas reformas. Él no acató mi orden cuando le exigí hacer lo correcto en el caso Iguala. Pero... así es la vida de injusta, ¿no?

Me levanté de la cama para empezar mi día. Un baño para despejar todo esto sería lo mejor. Una vez en dicho lugar, me quité pronto la pijama y me metí a la tina fría. Porque solo fría me haría despabilarme lo más posible. Pero casi como si todos los dioses me odiaran, sonó mi teléfono celular. Me odié en el momento en que decidí meterlo al baño.

—Edward! — Resoplé. No se porque, pero ya me lo esperaba. —I guess your boss told you already, we will have a big party at my house! In Texas!

Sonaba tan alegre con todo esto... espera... —¿En Texas? ¿Porqué en Texas?... Y si, ya me dijo. — Solo trataba de no sonar tan amargado con toda esta tontería.

—Because is the perfect place from that. Please, you have to come. And don't forget to bring something to the party. Alex will be here, on Corpus Christi.

Alejandrito iba a estar ahí... No pude evitar que me saltara el corazón. Como quería a ese chamaco, aun después de todo. Mi pequeño Texas. Maldita forma que tenía el güero para convencerme rápidamente de que ir era una buena idea.

—Ok... ¿a que horas?

—At seven o'clock. Matthew said it will pancakes and more surprises!

—Se oye delicioso. Nos vemos allá. — Rogaba porque no notara parte de mi desanimo en todo esto, aunque; pensándolo bien, ¿que importaba si lo notaba o no?

—See you later Mex!

Colgué mi móvil para ahora si, terminar de ducharme. Que así lo quisiera o no, el día pintaba para ser muy largo.

Me la pasé bastante nervioso en el transcurrir del día. Pensando en todos los problemas y que yo no merecía tener una feliz navidad. Y la otra parte, en que no sabía exactamente que llevar a la fiesta. Porque si Ale iba a estar ahí, obvio tenía que llevar una piñata. Pero comida también estaría bien, y regalos; porque así como es el Alfredo de no avisar todas las cosas de seguro habría más invitados, niños quizá; amigos de Texas podría ser, porque ese chamaco no era aun muy grande después de todo.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo de como mi mente divagaba en cosas tan banales, y me auto regañé otra vez. Yo no tenía ningún derecho a dejar de pensar en los problemas del país, ni por un segundo.

Recordando eso, pagué las cosas triviales que ya llevaba en el carrito. Juguetes, y algunos ingredientes para preparar comida típica. Ya compraría después en alguna dulcería la piñata, la estrella de siete picos más grande que pudiera encontrar.

—¿Le envolvemos sus regalos, joven?

La chica de la caja me despertó de mis cavilaciones. —Ah, si, claro. — Respondí, sin muchas ganas. Ella pasó los juguetes a la muchacha encargada de las envolturas y mi vista no hacía más que dirigirse hacia el ahora vacío carrito, esperando los regalos ya envueltos.

—¿Le ocurre algo joven? Su vista se ve muy apagada, no debería ser así, hoy es nochebuena.

Ella sonreía de forma amable, yo estaba algo sorprendido con el comentario. —Solo pasa que... no siento que sean momentos adecuados para andar celebrando festividades. Olvídalo, no se porque te cuento esto.

—Han pasado muchas cosas feas últimamente en este país, ¿verdad? — Mis cejas se alzaron al oír eso. Es el mismo miedo que siento cuando un civil habla sobre el país en frente de mí. —Pero, solo Dios sabe porque pasan las cosas. Todos están enojados, incluso armarán otra protesta hoy frente al palacio. Pero si le confío algo, hoy el gobierno no merece tener una feliz navidad. Pero México si. A pesar de todo. — Sonrió calidamente. Parecía una chica tan llena de paz que casi me la contagiaba. Esta clase de habitantes, de hijos, son los que me hacían sentir unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlos y decirles quien soy.

—Si tuviera a México en frente, le diría que confíe en su pueblo, que se tardarán, pero que harán efecto. Y que tenga una feliz navidad.

Estaba perplejo. Odiaba esas ganas de llorar que me estaban dando. Menos mal que la chica que envolvía llegó con los juguetes, y la cajera los enbolsó y me los dió.

—Que pase felices fiestas joven.

...

El avión llegó a Corpus Christi a las seis de la tarde. Supuse que era justo a tiempo. Esa bella costa, ahora más moderna que como la recordaba. Claro, cuando estaba conmigo aun era tierra de nadie, la pequeña Christine aun ni había nacido. No cabe duda que Texas se expandió muchísimo, y creció; luego de dejar de estar a mi lado. ¿Enojado? No podía estar enojado, estaba feliz por él. Sería egoísta y patético sentir coraje o envidia por los logros de mi pequeño.

Caminé por las calles con las maletas llenas y una gran caja que cargaba la piñata. Me hubiera ido quejando en todo el camino por ese motivo de no ser porque no estaba de humor ni para quejarme. Me detuve un poco para tonar aire cuando lo vi corriendo hacía mi. Ese era mi pequeño Texas, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, tan alegre. Y yo no dejaría que nada opacara eso, ni mi pésimo humor. Así que sonreí también y dejé todo en el suelo para extender mis brazos y esperarlo.

Se sentía tan bonito cuando tenía meses sin verlo y lo volvía a abrazar. Era una sensación muy parecida a cuando abrazaba a Nuevo México, California, Nevada, y los demás... pero Texas, él siempre fue y será especial.

—Mo... — No lo dejé acabar. Porque sabía lo que iba a decir. Lo separé levemente y coloqué mi mano sobre su boca, frunciendo el entrecejo. Encargandome bien de que supiera a lo que yo me refería con esa mirada, quité la mano devolviendole su espacio. —Quiero decir... Mexico. I'm very happy de que estés aquí.

Y sonriendo tiernamente volvió a hundir su cabeza en mi pecho. Ay mi niño, y su peculiar forma de hablar. No me molestaba ni nada, pero para muchos era traumatizante eso. Combinar palabras de dos idiomas; pero a mi no me importaba, solo que él estuviera bien y ya.

Luego de que me insistiera de que ya era todo un adulto, (A penas parecía un chiquillo de unos doce años... ) accedí a que me ayudara con el equipaje, con una maleta nadamás. Fue quien me llevó hasta el hotel donde me quedaría, aunque por el momento solo una hora, porque ya casi daba inicio la gran fiesta. Difícilmente logré que Ale se fuera, insistiendole en que si no se apuraba se perdería toda la fiesta. Salió corriendo.

Y me dejó otra vez solo y pensativo.

¿Porqué todo en mi vida parecía ser una fantasía absurda? Una fantasía, por falsedad. No puedo creer cuantos años permanecí dormido, sin ver la realidad de lleno. Hoy día ya no me conocía bien ni a mi mismo.

Siento que hace poco desperté, pero me duele. Estoy perdido, a punto de tirarme a dormir otra vez para que no duela más. Pero eso no sería lo correcto, eso no es lo que Zapata haría, eso no es lo que Villa haría.

Encendí el televisor y, ¡oh, sorpresa! Televisa. Es increíble hasta donde llega eso. Una telenovela, cualquiera, ya no las diferencio, ya no las miro. Su musiquita de intro solo me hizo hervir la sangre, sin motivo aparente. Lancé el control remoto contra la tele con tanto coraje que rompí el monitor. Me vale, que se lo carguen a Alfred o a Peña Miento o a quien sea, yo solo desquitaba mi ira. A la mierda, no me volvería a dormir, no señor.

...

Suspiré. Ya me lo esperaba del güero, rentar un mega antro para la fiesta. Con las ganas que yo tenía de algo así... pero ni hablar. Ya estaba aquí y debía entrar. Abrí las puertas, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba ese ambiente de bullicio, luces, y desorden típicas de un antro. Si, era elegante y decorado con toda la onda navideña. Sobrio, la música que se escuchaba era navideña también y había... niños. Primero me imaginé que eran los amigos de Texas pero los había de todas y las edades y lucían bastante humildes. Parpadié, sin entender. El pequeño Ale atendía a los niños y les servía aperitivos.

Canadá fue el primero en acercarse a mi. Se le miraba sonriente y feliz, al llegar hasta mí me abrazó, y le correspondí, claro.

—Mexique, heureux de vous voir!

—Siempre es bueno verte también, Canadá.

Esta vez sonreí sinceramente. Porque claro que quería al canadiense, y si me alegraba de verlo. Pero tenía que aclarar mis dudas sobre la fiesta, lo malo fue que se me adelantó a seguir hablando. —Please let me help you with that.

Yo solo asentí sonriendo y le pasé las bandejas de comida que llevaba y los regalos, viendo como se iba a acomodar todo eso a la gran mesa. Fue cuando pude notar como Alfred parecía muy ocupado platicando con un niño de unos seis años. Le estaba regalando una guitarra eléctrica, solo al rubio se le ocurría darle eso a un niñito.

Aproveché su distracción para acercarme a él sin que me notara. —¿Me dirás de que se trata todo esto? Linda fiesta, por cierto.

Pregunté con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja. Entonces el niño se retiró con su regalo y el ojiazul volteó su vista para conmigo. No tardó en ensanchar una sonrisa y como lo esperaba, se me tiró encima a abrazarme. Rodé los ojos y correspondí al detalle.

—I thought you were not coming! — Exclamó sonriente, y a los segundos ambos separamos el abrazo.

—Yo también, yo también... pero aquí estoy. Todo parece marchar como una bonita navidad. ¿Porqué hay tantos niños aquí? — Inquirí.

—Oh, that. I thought your boss warn you ... our party is mostly to give happiness to children orphaned state of Texas.

Mi sonrisa desapareció, ahora si que estaba sorprendido. Así que Alfred estaba haciendo una fiesta más que nada por un bien ajeno. Me sentí un poco mal por haberlo juzgado tan duro esta mañana.

Una pequeña se me acercó y tiró de mi pantalón, supongo yo, por curiosidad. —Who are you?

—Ammm... just, a neighbor. But I would like to be your friend.

—Your accent is strange...

—I know! — Me reí con el comentario de la chiquilla. Bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten. —I have a piñata, you want to hit?

—Yaaay!

Salió de ahí emocionada y yo reí, viendo como Ale seguía jugando con todos los niños. El canadiense llegó a nuestro lado nuevamente, cargando unos pequeños platitos donde se veía una hoja de maple llena de unos peculiares caramelos.

—Taffy Pull. To start with the right foot this evening.

—Awwww Matthew. So sweet. — Respondió su hermano rápidamente y tomó uno de los platos. Enseguida yo tomé el que me ofrecía, jamás había visto esos caramelos pero se veían muy ricos.

—Gracias Matt. Se ven deliciosos, aunque a decir verdad nunca antes los he probado.

—Are typical of my country.

—Let all this and we go to dinner! Everyone here starving!

Casi no hace falta decir quien dijo eso. Ambos reímos y un rato luego de comer los ricos dulces canadienses, nos sentamos con todos los niños en la mesa y por supuesto, agradecimos antes por los alimentos. Ale estaba entre Alfred y yo, y Canadá a mi otro lado. Falsa familia pero se sentía bonito pensar que todo era real.

Devoramos la comida, los pavos rellenos, y los tamales y romeritos que llevé yo. Hasta me sorprendí porque según yo ni tenía hambre. Después de todo, mi mente se estaba despejando un poquito de todo.

Y claro que al terminar de cenar el primero en insistir que ya colgaramos la piñata fue Texas; y a darle gusto al niño pues. Ambos rubios estaban a mis lados, viendo como los pequeños trataban de romper la gran piñata. Suspiré recordando como había nacido toda esa tradición.

—Vaya... Y decir que antes se usaba para que los niños diferenciaran lo malo de lo bueno. Porque cada pico representa un pecado, cada que se destruye un pico se destruye un pecado. Y cuando has acabado con todos, es tu fortaleza de vencer la tentación, entonces se te recompensa con el centro de...

Cual fue mi sorpresa darme cuenta que ya ningún angloparlante estaba a mi lado. Alfred estaba dándole a la piñata y la había roto, Matthew cuidaba que ningún niño se hiciera daño al lanzarse por los dulces. —... O claro, pueden simplemente pegarle, así a lo tonto.

Reí con ganas viendo como el estadounidense se compartaba igual de infantil que el texano. Negué con la cabeza y rodé los ojos.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió pacíficamente, y los infantes se les notaba ya el sueño, y por lo tanto, tuvimos que llevarlos al orfanato otra vez, aunque no quisieran. De Ale me encargué yo, que ya había caído dormido. Se que lucía ya de unos doce años, pero no pesaba nada para mi cargarlo en brazos hasta su camita. Era entendible, era ya la una de la mañana.

...

Y aquí es cuando volvemos al inicio.

Después de dejar a todos los niños en sus camas, Alfred insistió en que el festejo para nosotros no tenía porque acabar. Y por supuesto, la playa era algo que caracterizaba a la bella Corpus Christi. Perfecto para una lunada, según el ojiazul. Aunque hiciera un frío de los mil demonios, ahí estábamos los tres norteamericanos, platicando de cosas triviales, nada importantes. Al menos a mí así me parecían. Porque para alguien que desde el principio no tenía ganas ni de venir, no se podía esperar más.

Únicamente me perdía en la inmensidad del mar azul, que después de todo, era el agua de mi golfo.

Cuando esa lágrima maldita, me traicionó.

—Mexico... Are you ok?

—... Si.

Como era de esperarse, ambos me miraron raro. Y es que en momentos así, mis grandes dotes de actor (JAJAJA) no me funcionaban para nada. Yo creo que más bien los perdí desde hace un tiempo.

—Ed, please... tell us. What's wrong? — Me preguntó el canadiense, sentado sobre la arena abrazando sus propias piernas.

Yo siempre tuve una debilidad frente a ese otro rubio, y eran sus ojos. Y no, no piensen mal. Es que eran violetas, ¡violetas! Y además muy grandes, cuando pedía algo por favor, era como un niño tierno rogándote algo y es prácticamente imposible negarselo, al menos para mí. Agg, porque seré tan débil ante los gestos tiernos...

Suspiré. —Chicos... es que no me siento muy bien. — Respondí, sin dirigirles la mirada. Y es que ya era demasiado patético que me hayan visto llorar.

—Why? — Preguntó esta vez su hermano, se le veía algo preocupado, que raro.

¿Que podía hacer? ¿Decirles la verdad? Sincerarme con ellos... que ni siquiera son mi familia. Esto no estuviera pasando si hubiese pasado la navidad con mi verdadera familia. Era mas fácil hablar con ellos, eran mis hermanos... hasta, inclusive, era fácil y me desahogaba hablar con papá. Aunque no lo aceptara frente a él. Claro, jamás lo iba a admitir, de hecho.

Pero... mi corazón estaba demasiado frágil en ese momento.

—... No merezco estar aquí. No merezco ni debo estar festejando navidad, fingiendo que todo está bien, haciéndome de la vista gorda de todos los problemas de mi país. Protestas, protestas, protestas... mi gente está harta y mi gobierno está podrido. Y no puedo hacer nada.

Tenía mi cara escondida entre mis rodillas para evitar, inútilmente, que vieran mis estúpidas y traicioneras lágrimas. Hubo un silencio incómodo, que me puso peor de lo que ya estaba. Que bueno que no los estaba viendo, porque de seguro estaban reprimiendóse las ganas de reírse. Claro... verme derrotado, llorando, quejándome del gobierno... cosas que por obvias razones no entendían. Era como hablarle de ropa corriente o del tianguis a una barbie. No entiende, porque su vida es perfecta.

.

.

.

—Well... so, you should be happy.

¿Que?... Vaya, y yo creía conocer los límites del cinismo. Me esperaba cualquier broma absurda o burla, pero... ¿decirme que debería estar feliz? E incluso podía esperarmelo del vecino, pero, ¿de Matthew?

Sinceramente, fue demasiado para mí. Deshundí mi cara de donde estaba, importándome ya poco que vieran mis ojos y mejillas húmedas. Sonreí dolosamente, alzando mis cejas. El ojivioleta me devolvió la sonrisa, pero curiosamente, la de él se veía sincera.

—Because your people are waking up. Because they are fighting for you. Because it hurts, see you suffer.

No tenía palabras. Porque era difícil aceptar que mi depresión, me cegaba a lo que estaba en frente de mi. Porque era cierto que, mis jóvenes eran el futuro de la patria, que se iban a tardar, pero que harían el cambio. Y yo... no los podía dejar solos. Si los abandono... este gobierno corrupto y putrefacto se los puede comer.

—In addition, Mexico, Rome was not built in a day. Give them time. And we also have problems! I also protest against racism in the 21st century, imagine! — Esta vez fue Estados Unidos quien habló. Y bien era verdad; había visto un poco las noticias últimamente.

—Me too. Many of my people are not happy with many things and decisions. Most disagreed with security treaty in North America. But all three know it will be of benefit in the future. We recognize that your problems may be higher, but Edward ... we are nations, but we are also human. You're Mexico, but you're also Edward. Of course you have the right to spend a happy Christmas.

—Totally agree with my brother, Ed. Everyone in this world has problems, but we are entitled to take a break and enjoy life. I expected this party inviting you were going to distract and'd be happy, but it saddens me to see that it is not. — Agregó Alfred, agachando la cabeza y suspirando.

Genial. Ahora me sentía como un estúpido por arruinarles la navidad. Lo único, es que no entendía como de repente el güero decía cosas inteligentes, se los juro, yo estaba seguro que toda su cabeza estaba llena de aire.

Limpié bien mis ojos, y les sonreí. Respiré profundo.

—Y...Alfred. ¿No estabas a punto de cantarnos una canción con esa guitarra?

Fue la gota que hizo sonreír de nuevo a mi vecino, y Matt rió. Tomó entre sus manos otra vez la guitarra de madera, comenzando con unos simples acordes, hasta que fue agarrando la nota. Era algo pegadiza, creí recordar vagamente cual canción sería.

~The sun goes down

The stars comes out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe

Will never be the same

I'm glad you came.~

De hecho ya me estaba sintiendo bien de haber venido.

~ You've cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me

And I've decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can~

Jajaja... ¿estoy tomando cerveza con estos dos tipos? ¿porqué les sigo la corriente? ¿porqué estoy cantando también?

~ Can you spend a little time?

Time is slipping away

Away from us so stay

Stay with me, I can make

Make you glad you came~

Lo lograste. Lo lograron muchachos. En verdad, me siento tan bien de haber venido. Primera vez, que siento que a pesar de todo podemos ser amigos de verdad. ¿Estaré loco?

~The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe

Will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came~

—Merry christmas!

—Joyeux Noël...

—Feliz navidad chicos~

000000000000000000000000000


End file.
